


Dirty Angel

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Aziraphale has a sexy surprise for Crowley.





	Dirty Angel

Crowley had gotten the text from Aziraphale when he was about halfway home telling him to come to the bedroom as soon as he arrived.  
  
All the possibilities of what his angel had in store ran through his mind for the rest of the ride back to their shared home, halfway hard in his pants as he raced through the front door, but nothing, _nothing,_ could have prepared him for the treat that was waiting for him.  
  
There, kneeling in the center of their bed was Aziraphale, looking like every temptation in a pair of baby blue woman’s panties.  
  
They were lacy with a white bow in the middle of the band around his chubby waist, and Crowley’s knees buckled at the sight.

“Angel,” he breathed as he fell to his knees. “Oh _angel_.”

Aziraphale’s dick was poking out of the top of the panties, hard as a rock and already leaking precome.

Crowley didn’t think he’d be able to make it to the bed. His angel looked so good, sinfully good, and all he could do was gawk.

“Do you like them?” Aziraphale asked, flushing pink and daring to sound shy when he looked like _that_.

“Do I like them?” Crowley repeated. “Do I _like_ them?” His breath was shaking and he was torn between admiring Aziraphale or jumping him. “Angel, I could eat you alive.”

“Then come and get me.”

That was all Crowley needed.  
  
Suddenly finding his strength again, Crowley was on Aziraphale faster than it took to blink, pawing at his chest and grinding against him and, oh fuck, Aziraphale was wearing perfume, the air around him sweet and utterly intoxicating.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for you like this for hours,” Aziraphale panted as Crowley worked at his neck with his teeth and tongue. “I couldn’t stop thinking of you, touching myself, I’m all ready for you my love.”  
  
The knowledge that Aziraphale had waited for him like this for hours, had gotten himself off while looking this delicious, just made Crowley that much more desperate.  
  
Crowley kissed Aziraphale, their mouths slotting together perfectly as Crowley began working at his pants. Normally he would have gotten completely naked, but Aziraphale looked too good like this and Crowley had to have him _now_.

Crowley used his own precome to lube up Aziraphale, both of them whining and crying and desperate, and then Crowley pulled the panties aside and slid in and Aziraphale arched his back and screamed Crowley’s name, finally satisfied, finally full.  
  
Crowley brushed Aziraphale’s hair away from his face with one hand while reaching up with the other to toy with Aziraphale’s nipples.  
  
“Promise me you’ll wear this forever,” Crowley panted, never slowing his pace. “I wanna see you like this forever, so beautiful, dressed like the angel you are......”

Aziraphale could hardly breathe he was so turned on. He really had waited for Crowley for so long, and now he was finally getting release, the fact that Crowley liked his surprise only adding to the angel’s arousal.  
  
“I need you......deeper......” Aziraphale huffed, face scarlet, fingers scratching mean red streaks down Crowley’s back under his shirt. “Please, please Crowley, _please_.......”  
  
The air smelled like Aziraphale’s perfume, and Crowley angled them both so that the next time he thrust inside he could really fill Aziraphale up.  
  
The response was instant. Aziraphale kicked him in the back as he threw one leg around Crowley’s middle and whined like a bitch in heat. “Crowley, fuck, oh _Crowley_........”  
  
Despite being balls deep in Aziraphale’s ass, it wasn’t enough. Crowley had to be deeper, needed it, had to get all the way inside or he wouldn’t be able to come and he _needed_ to come.  
  
He kissed Aziraphale again and again and again, pulling away each time to look at the man’s beautiful face, the angels glasses falling askew more and more with each rough thrust.  
  
Aziraphale smiled at Crowley and whimpered, and the coil in Crowley’s gut snapped as he came with a groan.  
  
“Crowley......” Aziraphale said softly, but the demon cut him off with a kiss. “I’m not done with you yet.”  
  
This time Aziraphale initiated the kiss, and when it was over Crowley began kissing his way down the leg that wasn’t hooked around his waist.  
  
“Do you have any idea what it does to me to see you dressed like this?” Crowley asked, already growing hard again. “It makes me want to absolutely wreck you angel. It makes me want to take you apart, makes me want to fuck you until you can’t walk—no, until you pass out.”  
  
Below him, Aziraphale mewled.  
  
Crowley snapped the waistband of the panties against his angel’s hip before peeling the top of the garment down with his teeth to get his mouth on Aziraphale’s perfectly chubby thighs.

Aziraphale throws his head back with a cry and grinds against Crowley’s face needily, the sky blue panties soaked through with come from the last round of sex and precome from this one.  
  
Once Crowley has thoroughly destroyed Aziraphale’s inner thighs, covered them in bruises and hickies and spit, he turns Aziraphale over so he’s laying on his stomach and yanks the panties down around the angel’s knees in one swift movement.  
  
“I’m going to wreck you angel,” Crowley growls to Aziraphale, curled over him so he’s speaking right in the angel’s ear.  
  
“Please......” gasps Aziraphale, and he gets exactly what he wants as Crowley shoves into him, biting at the angel’s earlobe to keep himself grounded.  
  
“You look so fucking hot like this,” grunts Crowley as he fucks Aziraphale like an animal. “Such a pretty angel, so sexy, all dressed up for me.......”  
  
Aziraphale moans into the pillows and lifts his ass up higher for better access. “Crowley!” His voice is wavering with arousal. “ _Crowley_ !” The demon hits that perfect spot inside of him and Aziraphale keens. “ _Anthony_ ~!”  
  
It’s the push they both need and both men come for a second time, gasping and groaning. When Crowley pulls out, Aziraphale looks at him from where his head is resting on his arms with a smile and says, “Next time, I think I’ll wear this in the Bentley.”  
  
Crowley’s dick twitches at the thought. He’d drag them away to do it right now, but Aziraphale looks exhausted, so instead Crowley settles for lying down next to him and holding him tight. “You’re damn right you are,” he tells Aziraphale, pressing a kiss to the angel’s sweaty forehead.  
  
He can’t wait.


End file.
